1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concept relates to a number picking game such as a keno or lottery game which incorporates projectile animations in order to facilitate the presentation of randomly generated numbers to the player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keno is a casino game which involves a player predicting which numbers will be randomly picked by the casino (either electronically or using a mechanical apparatus such as using keno balls).
What is needed, is a more exciting presentation of presenting the random numbers that are picked to the player.